


The Game

by APH_Moscow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Moscow/pseuds/APH_Moscow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Allies meet the Avengers? Chaos. (Takes place after Thor the Dark World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I get any of the characters wrong  
> Please don't kill me

"America please tell me why you are late?" England asked from beside Russia.

"Dude remember that one guy I was telling you about? Nick Fury?" America asked seriously for once.

"What is wrong ma liberté ange?" France asked walking up to America and hugging him from behind.

"He sent me a letter asking for help." America said tired leaning back on his boyfriend.

"Well? What is the letter saying?" Russia asked from where he sat from beside England with Canada on his right.

"Well you tell us or not?" China said grumpily from his own chair.

"Here you read it." America said passing around the letter.

 

**Dear Mr. Jones,**

**I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't of the upmost importance.**

**I have been made to believe that you have been made aware of the Avengers insinuative.**  

**The team is having some trouble to put it in the nicest way possible.**

**I would like you ant your team which I have been made aware of to come in and help out in a sort of words.**

**If this is inconvenient I understand, but after New York the team has seemingly fallen apart.**

**I can only ask so much of my country.**

**Thank you,**

**Nick Fury**

 

"Well are we going?" Russia asked being the last to look at the letter.

"That's up to you guys." America answered the pale nation.

"I say we go." England muttered.

"Da I agree." Russia said taking England's hand.

"I have nothing better to do." China muttered.

"Of course I'll go." France said softly.

"Thanks guys." America said happily, no longer serious.

"And I." A quite voice said making everyone in the room freeze.

"DUDE! A GHOST!!!" America screamed running out of the room.

 

_**~ Time Skip~** _

 

"You must be Alfred F. Jones." a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent said when the group of six walked up to the S.H.E.I.L.D. base.

"Yes that would be me." America said shaking his hand.

"Director Fury is expecting you." he said leading them into a meeting room closing the door than leaving.

A man with an eye-patch waked into the room.

"Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D. gentlemen."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter :(
> 
> Translations:
> 
> French~  
> ma liberé ange - my freedom angel
> 
> Russian~  
> da - yes


End file.
